1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ice fishing, and pertains more particularly to a device that will keep an ice fishing hole from freezing closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a number of contrivances have been devised for keeping an ice fishing hole open while in use, to my knowledge nothing has been available for preventing an ice fishing hole from freezing over during the relatively long periods when the ice fisherman is away. Because of this, a new fishing hole must be either chopped or augered when the ice fisherman returns to his fish house.
Reopening the ice hole, either by chiseling or boring, is indeed a fatiguing chore. When ice thicknesses on the order of 30 inches or so are encountered, such thicknesses being quite common in northern climes, the task becomes particularly time-consuming and demoralizing when the fisherman is anxious to drop in his line as soon as possible. Just the time can be extremely annoying. However, the exertion can be so severe in reopening an ice fishing hole that some fishermen actually, owing to the desire to fish as quickly as possible, overtax their vascular systems and subject themselves to an increased likelihood of heart attacks.